Gordon the Big Engine
by UltraGX66
Summary: Gordon is a big engine, he is proud of his heritage and being the main express engine of Sodor. His pride and temper get him into trouble often, however he is now a much wiser engine. How did this happen? Read and discover. (Really meant for background for the series and to explain certain charafter traits of Gordon and later Thomas. Plus a certain ship and engine)
1. Chapter 1

Gordon the Big Engine

It was late one day after Gordon returned to the station, he yawned and said "Sometimes, it's so hard to be such a splendid engine."

His crew left after dousing the fire to get a drink and rest when Henry passed, "Hullo Fatface!" He cheekily said and passed.

"The cheek! How dare he speak to me like that. I who never derailed or had a major incident?" Gordon spluttered, he had love of the theater and opera and occasionally spoke melodramatically. During these times it was unwise to anger him or talk to him in general.

Percy, shunting in the yard came up, "Aren't burst safety valves and jammed whistles incidents?" He inquired without a hint of malice.

"Not at all little Percy. They're high spirits. Can happen to any engine. Volare's gone through a few let me tell you." Gordon said hoping to impress the engine, "But coming off the rails like those two. It's not proper." He added for effect.

Percy raised an eyebrow and said "Very well. See you." taking workmen and sleeper trucks to do maintenance. Gordon was unaware he hadn't bought it and mentally congratulated himself on a job well done. Then he returned to the land of dreams once more where by the looks on his face it was a pleasant visit.

Sometime later his crew returned and started the fire up, Gordon was tickled and slowly but cheerfully awoke. His fire was still sulky and was made worse as Henry passed with the new BR Mk1s.

"Have a fine trip, remember to stay on the rails Henry." Gordon announced and Henry just laughed as he passed.

His driver came up as Gordon said "Why does he get to pull the Express?"

"Orders, a special express needs to be hauled." His driver said, his face betraying no emotion. Gordon knew better and said, already knowing the answer, "Trucks or coaches?"

"Trucks, a shipyards being built in Barrow to build larger ships for the navy and commercial vessels. Stone needs to be brought there." His driver said hoping Gordon would see sense.

Gordon was still cross at his rival and this news just served to further angered him. "Trucks! I won't!" The driver mentally cursed himself and went to the cab where the fireman, a new man, tried without success to build up steam.

"Gordon won't build up steam. I think it's my fault though." The younger man said.

"No problem, once he gets moving you'll have a lesson to deal with an engine who doesn't want to move. He's not in a good mood and once he learned what the train was it made him angrier." The driver said angrily. Then Edward came up having come in from his branch after delivering trucks with James who went to the sheds for a rest.

"What happened with Gordon?" Charlie Sand, Edward's driver called.

"He learned he's taking a express freight. Can you give us a pull to the turntable?" Gordons Driver called.

"I'd be happy to." Edward said, "Seems all I do is pull him and push him." Gordon didn't rise to the challenge and attempted to lock his brakes on. His crew was prepared for this and grabbed the lever. After a brief battle Gordon lost as Edward bumped him and the crew locked the lever into place.

"Don't be silly Gordon. James did his jobs well, even the freight train." Edward soothed.

"That little engine? He hardly counts as a big engine." Gordon sniffed.

James glared at him and said "I'd rather deal with Thomas after being late then hear this."

"Cheer up James. Everyone admires you, Gordon is just cross." Edward replied with a smile.

"I can't believe, fast goods to Barrow. I should be hauling coaches." Gordon mumbled as his crew got out to turn him.

Then it happened, Gordons crew had not reapplied the brakes to make their jobs easier once they turned him. The inspector from BR concluded that they were correct but should have shut off steam. However she herself (For she was BRs first female investigator) concluded that no engine would've pulled the stunt Gordon did without knowing if his brakes were on or not.

As can be guessed Gordon applied his reverser moving him forward as the turntable was halfway through. However his brake lever was still locked by the crew preventing him from stopping after a few feet. Thus Gordon rolled off the table and into a ditch created by an explosion around 80 years before. His crew rushed to the cab and applied the brakes halting him from going deeper in the mud.

Gordon moaned "Get me out!"

"Not a chance you silly great engine!" His driver said.

Then worse followed, a small tank engine came into the yard pulling a coach. Then it whistled three times and stopped. The front door of the saloon coach opened and out stepped a portly figure, although resembling the Fat Director he was his son. Sir Emelyn Hatt, new Controller of the North Western Region after 30 years of services to the crown in transport regiments.

"A fine stop Whiff." He said and the tank engine said "Your welcome sir."

"Hullo! What's this mess?" He asked.

"Gordon didn't want to take the train, we locked his brakes off and Edward pushed him to the table, then he tried to jam it and you can guess." His driver admitted.

The Fat Controller nodded and said "First week directing this region and something goes wrong. Well Gordon, I heard so much about you from my father and the crews. This behavior is unacceptable. James and Edward will have to pull your train. Now, what to do?" He said as James said "Light me up fireman." and his crew rushed over while the Controller went into his coach and made arrangements for the schedule while the two were unavailable.

Gordon felt his position deeply as a family of toads came onto his buffer beam. Lacking steam he could only watch the animals.

That afternoon some boys came along and sang rude songs at Gordon making him feel his position even more and reflect on his silly behavior.

That night Henry and James came to the shed where the Fat Controller watched as workmen laid rails and sleepers under Gordon.

"Excellent, you two are early. You will pull him onto the turntable." The engines sighed and the Fat Controller winked to their drivers who shrugged unaware of the schedule changes he had just done.

As the engines waited they saw the new tank engine and Henry asked "What are you? I've not seen a single wheeler apart from Volare and Emily before. Also are your eyes okay?"

"My name is Whiff, I was built to haul directors trains and light shunting." He replied with a smile, "I like the glasses, they fit me. But I do need them. I can't explain it." He admitted.

"How did you come here?" James asked and the engine said "I became surplus. He was, don't tell anyone." He said very quietly so the Fat Controller wouldn't hear "He was such an awful driver that he crashed into my shed and was banned from driving. So he bought me when he was put as head of this region."

"He still can't drive?" Henry said in surprise "I knew him as a young man and he was terrible. Drove his lorry insane."

Whiffs face dropped and he said "In all my 80 something years of life I never heard of anyone that bad at driving."

"Welcome to Sodor." Henry said with a smile as the foreman said "All clear." and the two engines went to recover Gordon.

First they recovered his tender and then pulled Gordon out. It was difficult work and sometimes it seemed the big engine would slip back into the ditch and take the other two. However they finally pulled Gordon onto the turntable and exhausted but victorious they were uncoupled. The Fat Controller sternly talked to Gordon, "You have caused a lot of trouble for your shed mates. To be honest, I should've left you in there for longer. However we have need of an engine to assist Duck in the yard and haul freight trains."

Gordon said nothing but "I understand."

"Good Gordon. Do your work well and I will put you back on coaches." Henry and James perked up and Henry said "Does this mean we're?"

"Correct. You two will share Express duties until further notice. Henry, you are the primary hauler. When he is unavailable James will do it." Both engines smiled and despite their exhaustion said "Yes sir!"

"Good, now you crew get Gordon's tender reattached. Whiff will be available to take you to your station. I have papers to do. Whiff, collect the tender and then push Gordon into the shed. Then take them home." The Fat Controller ordered. Whiff left to collect the tender and the other two big engines were glad for the rest.

Soon Gordon was put into the shed, a much wiser and solemn engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaves**

The next evening Gordon was at the washdown.

"Mind my eye." a red eyed Gordon said.

"Look at this mess. Why didn't you come this morning?" The washer man said.

"I am not certain, I suspect it's due to my crew taking in fermented barley." Gordon said. His driver was still nursing a hangover.

"Well, that one is new." The washer said. "Bloody hell, if your crew was more attentive you might be better." He added as his fireman hit his head and said "Bloody hangover."

James and Volare came in and then the red engine said "Look at that, a blue toad!"

Gordon rolled his eyes and his driver said "Stand clear, I'm going to let steam out of the pistons!" The washermen ran and then Volare shot forward saying "Run James!"

"What is the worst that can happen?" James said as the big engine let out steam spraying the area with mud. James spluttered in impotent anger as Gordon sighed in relief, "Much better." He said.

"You did that on purpose!" James snarled.

"I think brown and red suits you." Gordon replied with a chuckle.

"Gordon! You Know James is sensitive about his paint!" Volare said and Gordon replied "James should know better than to ignore a bunch of workmen and engines fleeing a scene by now."

Volare replied "This attitude is-"

"How we express engines are. I don't know where you've been for the last 50 years but express engines have always acted like I have. Except the Duchess class and Emily. They're aberrations. Especially the Duchesses. I mean they're an all female express class. That alone should be an issue." Gordon replied haughtily.

Before Volare could respond, the foreman of the wash came up, "Gordon, the muds caked on. We need tools to get it off. I will talk to your Controller and he's rearranged schedules so you do the morning goods. Go to the works and get a repaint."

Gordon sighed but said nothing, then a leave blew into his face. He looked at the sky and then said "Forget it, I'll do the Kipper tonight and get painted in the morning."

The workmen looked and James smugly said "Don't want anyone to see you?"

"No, it's fall. I don't want to face leaves." Gordon said worriedly. His driver looked around. Leaves were changing and the man said "Great Scott! Didn't realize that myself. Good call Gordon."

James and Volare raised eyebrows at him and Gordon explained "Leaves fall on the track quite often. Rain makes them heavy and difficult to move. Morning trains have to face the leaves before workmen come to clear it away."

"I know what your talking about but of you are as strong as claimed then why should it bother you? You're starting to sound like Henry on nature and how it's good for us." Volare said.

Gordon was annoyed as he said "The leaves are the things we run over. They make it difficult to grip even for me. Besides Henry was the one who alerted me."

"Silly nonsense." James said with a smile. Gordon rolled his eye and said "You spoil him." To Volare as he left the yard to do evening goods.

The next afternoon Gordon took a train to Edwards station when he saw James pulling the Express.

"Look at me Gordon!" James called, "Silly leaves won't stop me!" and shot through the station.

Gordon huffed as Edward came up with a workmans train. "Good afternoon Gordon, your trucks look well." Edward said.

"They're fine, what's that train for?" Gordon asked.

"My hill, there's a steep hill on my line and leaves caused me to stall on it." Edward explained, "These men are doing the big hill next."

Gordon then asked "What took you so long?"

"Getting the previous sanding attempts off. They make a lot of mud." Edward replied. Gordon sniffed and said "Wish you had been around last night to explain that to Volare and his pupil."

"They're friends Gordon. Remember Volare may have been on this island for many years bu-" Edward was interrupted as Gordon said "The last time he took a heavy train up there the hill had no real trees."

Then came a strange sound, it sounded like sliding metal but muted. The engines watched as James rolled into the station before slowly coming to a halt.

"What happened?" James called alarmed.

"The leaves must've done something similar to a hydroplane effect. You had no traction." His driver said.

Gordon looked at the coaches and said "You'll need a banker. Edward has workmen to deliver and my next goods isn't for an hour."

James looked at Gordon as he came onto the line, "Thank you Gordon." He replied sadly.

"Ah live and learn. Henry discovered it first and I didn't believe him until I discovered my sanding gear was just making more mud one day." Gordon replied kindly.

Then he whistled and James whistled back to acknowledge he was ready. Together the two engines moved the train. Although both their wheels slipped, the two engines slowly but surely made it to the top of the hill. As James passed the crest he whistled and said "We did it! Thank you!" Gordon got up just in time to see him leave.

Sighing in defeat he went back tender first as rain poured onto his boiler.


	3. Chapter 3-Down the Mine

**Down the Mine**

Several months passed and slowly Gordon got back into the other's good books. During the months he would do goods in the morning and afternoon then banked engines up his hill inbetween trains. Shunting, especially in the smaller Knapford and Wellsworth yards proved difficult and so he finally had the satisfaction of not shunting. The other engines used to laugh at him for his accident but Gordon's advice in matters and work proved invaluable. Even Duck was amazed by how much the blue engine worked.

The months had come and gone, a diesel arrived and was driven out. In response to his role for kicking Duck out of the sheds Gordon was put on slow goods much to the detriment of the other engines who had to pull his trains and generally was more trouble than it was worth.

He grumbled dreadfully, "Pulling silly trucks all day because that quacker had to be rude to our visitor." He would say.

Gordon came into the junction by the sea where Thomas was waiting. Unlike most of the other engines the little blue engine hadn't let up on Gordon. The blue tender engine hadn't minded as his fast goods allowed him to avoid talking to the engine.

Today it was different, Thomas eyed him and said "Phew! What a smell! Can you smell a smell Annie?"

"I can't smell anything." Annie, Clarabel, and Elsie replied.

"It's a funny musty sort of smell." Thomas replied as Gordon replied "No one smelled it until you did. It must be yours." Then Thomas's signal dropped and the big engine breathed a sigh of relief, knowing him he'd shoot out without a word.

Thomas did, however he had enough steam so he didn't have to focus into getting a move on. Thus he could continue taunting Gordon.

"Its Ditchwater!" He laughed as he flew to Tidmouth. Gordon was angry but then sighed. As much as he wanted to retort the little engine would just get satisfaction with his anger. Clarabel shouted an apology as she vanished from view while Annie and Elsie berated Thomas.

Gordon smiled at that, he liked all the coaches on the island and treated them well. It was nice to see that the coaches shared the sentiment. Whistling cheerfully he left the station and hummed a little tune, the trucks caused no trouble and Gordon for the first time in several days felt cheerful.

Heading to Tidmouth at speed Thomas chuckled at his humor, "That was funny!" He declared.

His train replied "You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed!" Annie and Clarabel had once been put on Gordons Express with their newer built sisters when the LNER coaches weren't available and some of the first class passengers complained. To their surprise Gordon had stood up for them* and then managed to get the passengers to stop by talking to them about their interests. After that both coaches had instilled in Elsie a like for Gordon and stood up for him quite often in the yards when shunters like Duck and Percy talked about him and his cohorts rudely.

Thomas scoffed as he came to the platform, as he was early the engine took them to a siding and then said "I just need some fun." Then left to collect some empty trucks.

When the Knapford-Elsbridge-Tidmouth opened in 1889, the primary goods trains comprised of lead and farm supplies trains. The lead came from a quarry at Toryeck owned by a Arthur William Dry or A.W. Dry and was a generally successful mine until uranium was discovered and the lead ran out. As it was 1924 when it ran out the mine closed to prevent deaths of workers.

The mine waste was still useful as ballast (being slightly radioactive but proven harmless to humans given short exposure times) and thus was still collected. The ground under most of the tracks had been carelessly mined making it impossible for anything but trucks to get over. Thus it was practice to use the tracks which were weak as shunting areas with horses or using an engine to knock them into the track. The areas which were weakened were clearly marked with boards and detonators.

Thomas was unaware of the dangers of the mine and no one bothered telling him making him feel they were silly. Every time he went to the mine the tank engine would try to get past using old tricks like too much steam in the piston. However his driver and fireman were wise and each time managed to stop him before disaster struck.

Today, he was feeling very powerful after mocking Gordon and had a plan.

As he came to a siding Thomas's driver jumped off the footplate to change the points to collect filled trucks. The fireman looked out and then Thomas poured steam into his cylinders and shook his fireman off. The tank engine passed the board whistling "Nothing to worry about!"

He saw the buffers come up and slowed down. His driver and fireman ran up screaming "Come back you silly engine!"

Thomas chuckled and then the ground collapsed. His crew caught up and reversed his direction, Even at full steam Thomas could get out of the mine.

"Oh dear, I am a silly engine. What will happen to me?' Thomas said.

"I saw you, you were very silly." A familiar voice said. Thomas looked and saw the Fat Controller with two guards, "I came here to see how this mine was doing and instead get embarrassed."

"Please get me out! I am sorry." Thomas exclaimed in fear.

"A crane couldn't get you out. Hmmmm, I wonder if Gordon can."

Thomas didn't feel excited for a rescue then.

 **-A little bit later-**

"DOWN A MINE IS HE! WHAT A JOKE!" Gordon chuckled as he sped down to Toryeck. On his bufferbeam was a winch with strong cables.

As he came into the mine, Gordon slowed and then gasped when he saw Thomas very low. Genuine concern went into his smokebox as he came slowly as to not further disturb the ground.

"Don't worry little Thomas. We'll have you out in a couple of puffs." Gordon announced as the winch was uncoiled.

"Ready?" Hatt called.

Gordon and Thomas whistled.

"HEAVE!" Gordon started pulling backwards first. Thomas slowly came up but then almost slid down, surprised the big blue engine who made another effort. Then as Thomas was almost to the top he joined in. Their efforts took longer than expected but they did it and scurried past the board as more rumblings were heard.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as the quarry manager and Hatt talked. Then he returned "Thomas, you've been silly with your repeated efforts to get past the sign. You lot, why didn't you explain the dangers of a mine collapse to Thomas?"

His crew looked at each other and then Hatt said "I thought so. All three of you are in disgrace. You will take over Ducks position at Vicarstown until I can trust all three of you. A fine piece of work Gordon." He added.

Thomas whistled sadly and then Gordon said "Look at us, quite a pair aren't we? Gresleys finest black sheep." Both laughed at that, the Fat Controller turned and smiled. He didn't mind engines working together and was quite pleased at it. Perhaps it would be a good change for both, heaven knows they needed it.

"Shall we form an alliance?" Gordon asked.

"A what?" Thomas said, then he realized what it meant from the papers his last driver read, "I help you and you help me?"

"Right you are." Gordon said.

"Fine be me." He said. Thomas then went to get behind Gordon so his crew could navigate while the express engine collected the trucks.

Then buffer to buffer the allies chuffed to the station.

Whew! My favorite RWS and TVS story in one. If only for the reason it broke status quo and led to the legendary line "What a Joke!" followed by that coughing laughter by Gordon. Yes this happens after _Duck and the Diesel_ , hence Gordon getting punished and after hearing about Ducks trick (Which was a rather D*** move).

*-Gordon, Volare, James, and Henry are express engines. As such they haul the train full of passengers from Tidmouth to Vicarstown and on that train are a lot of important people. Thus having good manners and presentation plus being knowledgeable would be on Gordon, Volare, and Henrys curriculum after coming alive.

Gordon is still a A0/A3 with LMS Princess parts as of 1939

Henry is a LMS Royal Scott (Chose it as he started life as a Pacific but wanted reliability so chose the Royal Scott (Plus his accident was in 1935 thus )

James is a LB&SCR K class. Chose it to represent the LB&SCR as Thomas is a Gresley engine. Also it was Billintons (Thomas's E2 designer) favorite design of engine. He is a fictional 18th engine that was almost built but never ordered. It was a reliable class noted for high speeds and a load carrying capacity of 1,000 tons.

Volare started life as a GWR Dean Single Achilles but became a GWR Castle after an accident in 1923.


	4. Chapter 4-Gordon and the Queen

_In the 14 months since Gordon and Thomas's alliance the two had worked hard to redeem themselves in their peers eyes. Slowly but surely the two regained the trust lost by their silliness and bets went around the yard on when the engines would regain their positions. However all talk of the two engines would soon dissipate as news of the queens arrival from her tour around the world filtered in._

 _Two weeks before her arrival the engines were sitting in the shed cooling off and discussing who would get to pull the train._

" _It wont be me.' Gordon sighed._

" _It won't be me." Edward said, "Too old and clanky."_

" _It will be me." Volare said with pride._

 _Henry and James laughed and the green engines replied with "you lost your facemask! How do you expect to run the Royal Train without a face?"_

" _You wait and see!" Volare roared as James said "come off it, Edward knows where he stands. So stand with him and make way for me."_

" _You!" Henry barked, "I will be the royal engine, make no mistake! I can at least climb hills!"_

 _James stopped and glared at him. As the big engines minus Gordon fought the small engines watched in disgust._

" _Forgive me for saying this but I wish Gordon would be the one to haul the train. At least he would be asleep by now to prepare himself for the big day." Edward whispered._

 __" _I agree, Gordons a pain. But on special occasions he's gentle to the rest of us at night." Percy said._

" _On the Great Western this wouldn't do. Volare seems to have picked up some bad habits." Duck said with disappointment in his voice._

" _I agree, still try to get sleep you lot." Edward said._

 _The engines soon tired out and fell asleep._

 _Through the next morning, the large engines were cross. Especially Gordon who felt angry, while he was envious of the other tender engines there behavior was horrible._

" _Even I am not this awful." He said to himself whenever he passed the engines in question causing small fights. For Gordon it was painful as he had been raised to always be polite and rested before a special. It made things easier for the period leading up to the big day so no problem would occur and the day would go smoothly._

 _Never had Gordon interfered with the rest of others on the eve of a special train and hopefully he never would._

 _When he came into Vicarstown with the 2:34 goods train, his mood had improved but was still sour._

 _Thomas pulled back and said "Whats the matter Gordon?"_

" _The Royal Train, the behavior of the others aiming for it is awful. They're speeding too fast." Gordon angrily said._

" _Can you help me shunt later? It'll get your mind off of this." Thomas asked as they both returned to the sheds._

" _Shunt?" Gordon said._

 _Thomas then looked around and said "Its a way to get back into the Fat Controllers books. He's coming today on the 7:45 Express and if the yard is in a good shape we could ask to be put back into our positions!"_

 _Gordon smiled and said "That is brilliant. I am in. I have one more train and I'll make it quick."_

' _Good thing. I would've had to wait. Alliance and all that." Thomas said in relief and Gordon smiled._

" _We actually kept to it." The tender said in surprise._

" _We did. Through thick and thin." Thomas said in surprise._

 _They were amazed, through 14 months the two had worked on keeping each other happy with Gordon hiding that Aquitania was scrapped and being taken apart at Kirk Ronan, Thomas paying out the scrap diesels for their behavior to Gordon, the jam incident, and several others and not once had there alliance shattered._

" _Its awe inspiring." Gordon said._

" _Yeah, promise you won't change though. I don't want Henry to get above his station."_

" _Agreed, perhaps you could give Duck some pointers."_

" _He does well though."_

" _Aye but his attitude needs to be shaped."_

 _Thomas smiled and said "I will see what I can do."_

 _Five hours later, the yard was in a pleasant state with trains ready for that night and it was all due to the two Gresley engines._

 _Thomas and Gordon sat in a siding waiting for Henry to arrive with the express. As he came in the engine blew lots of smoke._

' _Go slow Henry!" gordon called._

 _Henry scoffed and said "Farewell fatfac-!" he was cut off by a scream. The engines were shocked as they assumed the worst._

 _Then the voice that screamed was dimly heard and sounded okay. Thomas and Gordon breathed a sigh of relief, 'Probably, fell on a tarp on top of Henrys cab. It was raining earlier." Gordon said._

 _The Fat Controller soon came from the station very angry. The engines then realized they had asked the stationmaster to ask him to come over. Worried the two engines realized something had happened and the Fat Controller was going to be angry as he talked._

 _The man said "Gordon and Thomas. Why did you ask for me?"_

" _Well sir-" They nervously said together. The Fat Controller though realized the issue and calmed down, "I am not angry at you two. Henry was silly as he came into the freshly painted station. Now speak properly, Thomas you have seniority and will go first."_

" _Sir, could Gordon pull coaches after the Queen arrives? He's learned his lesson. This engine did the shunting."_

" _And could Thomas resume duties on the Ffarquar line? He was the one who came up with the shunting." Gordon said and both engines gasped and realized they admitted to working hard just to impress him._

 _The Fat Controller smiled and said "I am not angry. Your usual quality of work has been one of our better moments this past year. Now then, you will resume duties after she arrives. However on the day of, Thomas will shunt the Royal Train at Tidmouth and Gordon," he smiled, "Will pull the special train from Glasgow to Tidmouth."_

 _Both engines whistled in thankfulness and joy while their crews whistled and hooted with joy. The Fat Controller walked away with a smile, if anything he hoped that this would teach the other express engines about their vanity._

 _The day arrived and Gordon smoothly pulled the train into the station to large crowds._

 _The Queen, after her dinner at Tidmouth met both Gordon and Thomas and complimented their work. The engines smiled and quickly resumed their duties._

 _Gordon and Thomas do not often talk now they are back on their regular duties but when they do, they talk. Sometimes it is cheerful and sometimes it isn't so cheerful as fights do occur._

 _However despite their quarrels both do make up given time for both have pride. The pride of a Gresley engine and being a useful engine will always overcome those petty quarrels._

P.S. This is the final story for this arc. I couldn't think of any other stories or properly expanding the ones I planned. I may expand on that one day though. Next up, Thomas the Tank Engine (1915-1925)!

 _In the 14 months since Gordon and Thomas's alliance the two had worked hard to redeem themselves in their peers eyes. Slowly but surely the two regained the trust lost by their silliness and bets went around the yard on when the engines would regain their positions. However all talk of the two engines would soon dissipate as news of the queens arrival from her tour around the world filtered in._

 _Two weeks before her arrival the engines were sitting in the shed cooling off and discussing who would get to pull the train._

" _It wont be me.' Gordon sighed._

" _It won't be me." Edward said, "Too old and clanky."_

" _It will be me." Volare said with pride._

 _Henry and James laughed and the green engines replied with "you lost your facemask! How do you expect to run the Royal Train without a face?"_

" _You wait and see!" Volare roared as James said "come off it, Edward knows where he stands. So stand with him and make way for me."_

" _You!" Henry barked, "I will be the royal engine, make no mistake! I can at least climb hills!"_

 _James stopped and glared at him. As the big engines minus Gordon fought the small engines watched in disgust._

" _Forgive me for saying this but I wish Gordon would be the one to haul the train. At least he would be asleep by now to prepare himself for the big day." Edward whispered._

 __" _I agree, Gordons a pain. But on special occasions he's gentle to the rest of us at night." Percy said._

" _On the Great Western this wouldn't do. Volare seems to have picked up some bad habits." Duck said with disappointment in his voice._

" _I agree, still try to get sleep you lot." Edward said._

 _The engines soon tired out and fell asleep._

 _Through the next morning, the large engines were cross. Especially Gordon who felt angry, while he was envious of the other tender engines there behavior was horrible._

" _Even I am not this awful." He said to himself whenever he passed the engines in question causing small fights. For Gordon it was painful as he had been raised to always be polite and rested before a special. It made things easier for the period leading up to the big day so no problem would occur and the day would go smoothly._

 _Never had Gordon interfered with the rest of others on the eve of a special train and hopefully he never would._

 _When he came into Vicarstown with the 2:34 goods train, his mood had improved but was still sour._

 _Thomas pulled back and said "Whats the matter Gordon?"_

" _The Royal Train, the behavior of the others aiming for it is awful. They're speeding too fast." Gordon angrily said._

" _Can you help me shunt later? It'll get your mind off of this." Thomas asked as they both returned to the sheds._

" _Shunt?" Gordon said._

 _Thomas then looked around and said "Its a way to get back into the Fat Controllers books. He's coming today on the 7:45 Express and if the yard is in a good shape we could ask to be put back into our positions!"_

 _Gordon smiled and said "That is brilliant. I am in. I have one more train and I'll make it quick."_

' _Good thing. I would've had to wait. Alliance and all that." Thomas said in relief and Gordon smiled._

" _We actually kept to it." The tender said in surprise._

" _We did. Through thick and thin." Thomas said in surprise._

 _They were amazed, through 14 months the two had worked on keeping each other happy with Gordon hiding that Aquitania was scrapped and being taken apart at Kirk Ronan, Thomas paying out the scrap diesels for their behavior to Gordon, the jam incident, and several others and not once had there alliance shattered._

" _Its awe inspiring." Gordon said._

" _Yeah, promise you won't change though. I don't want Henry to get above his station."_

" _Agreed, perhaps you could give Duck some pointers."_

" _He does well though."_

" _Aye but his attitude needs to be shaped."_

 _Thomas smiled and said "I will see what I can do."_

 _Five hours later, the yard was in a pleasant state with trains ready for that night and it was all due to the two Gresley engines._

 _Thomas and Gordon sat in a siding waiting for Henry to arrive with the express. As he came in the engine blew lots of smoke._

' _Go slow Henry!" gordon called._

 _Henry scoffed and said "Farewell fatfac-!" he was cut off by a scream. The engines were shocked as they assumed the worst._

 _Then the voice that screamed was dimly heard and sounded okay. Thomas and Gordon breathed a sigh of relief, 'Probably, fell on a tarp on top of Henrys cab. It was raining earlier." Gordon said._

 _The Fat Controller soon came from the station very angry. The engines then realized they had asked the stationmaster to ask him to come over. Worried the two engines realized something had happened and the Fat Controller was going to be angry as he talked._

 _The man said "Gordon and Thomas. Why did you ask for me?"_

" _Well sir-" They nervously said together. The Fat Controller though realized the issue and calmed down, "I am not angry at you two. Henry was silly as he came into the freshly painted station. Now speak properly, Thomas you have seniority and will go first."_

" _Sir, could Gordon pull coaches after the Queen arrives? He's learned his lesson. This engine did the shunting."_

" _And could Thomas resume duties on the Ffarquar line? He was the one who came up with the shunting." Gordon said and both engines gasped and realized they admitted to working hard just to impress him._

 _The Fat Controller smiled and said "I am not angry. Your usual quality of work has been one of our better moments this past year. Now then, you will resume duties after she arrives. However on the day of, Thomas will shunt the Royal Train at Tidmouth and Gordon," he smiled, "Will pull the special train from Glasgow to Tidmouth."_

 _Both engines whistled in thankfulness and joy while their crews whistled and hooted with joy. The Fat Controller walked away with a smile, if anything he hoped that this would teach the other express engines about their vanity._

 _The day arrived and Gordon smoothly pulled the train into the station to large crowds._

 _The Queen, after her dinner at Tidmouth met both Gordon and Thomas and complimented their work. The engines smiled and quickly resumed their duties._

 _Gordon and Thomas do not often talk now they are back on their regular duties but when they do, they talk. Sometimes it is cheerful and sometimes it isn't so cheerful as fights do occur._

 _However despite their quarrels both do make up given time for both have pride. The pride of a Gresley engine and being a useful engine will always overcome those petty quarrels._

P.S. This is the final story for this arc. I couldn't think of any other stories or properly expanding the ones I planned. I may expand on that one day though. Next up, Thomas the Tank Engine (1915-1925)!


End file.
